mspafafandomcom-20200214-history
Afterlife
Afterlife is an MSPAFA by faceofdoomness. The story starts off with a dead character named Hank. The plot revolves around his adventures in the afterlife in an attempt to reclaim his life. Mechanics A notable mechanic of Afterlife is the treatment of the death of the protagonist. This outcome is not strictly avoided, and when it occurs Hank finds himself in the same situation as the beginning of the adventure, with no memory of previous attempts. This is not a time-rewind, as the state of the afterlife remains the same, including the corpse left by Hank's recent death. Hank manages to "save his game" by writing himself a note and placing it in the hands of a trusted individual who will give it to his next self if he accidentally dies. Plot A very nice illustrated plot summary (as collated by Faceofdoomness, the author) can be found here. Hank wakes up on the shores of the River Styx, and is promptly killed after getting into a standoff with the Ferryman. Hank wakes up on the shores of the River Styx, retrieves the paddle from his fresh corpse's head, and discovers he needs two Gold Coins in order to make the trip to heaven or hell. Hank finds he only has "Gold Coins", which he instead gives to a strange fish. The fish explains that Hank could leave at any point through the portal to the living world, but in order to return with some semblance of self-awareness must gather the clues scattered through the afterlife. Hank explores the island he, the Ferryman, and the portal to the living world is on, and finds one of his numerous corpses. He writes a poem about it, loots it, and takes the poem back to Steve the Ferryman. Steve is impressed, knocks Hank out, and spirits him to the Dead Poets' Society. The Society agrees to make him a member if he can locate the Multipurpose Interchangable Inkpen along with four Inkwells, and Steve agrees to offer him a discount on sailing between the islands in the Afterlife to find it. Hank reawakens on the island with the Portal, goes round the back of it, and meets Mark, a rather shy guy who runs a quiet business round the back of the Portal to the Living World. He befriends him and asks him give any potential future corpses a letter to explain their task, before journeying down some stairs beneath the island. In the utter darkness, Hank avoids traps in an epic manner and falls down a huge pit, but awakens without dying and losing his memories. He then works his way through several floors of weird puzzle shit. Characters * Hank - The main protagonist of the Afterlife MSPA. His travels in the afterlife, attempting to come back to life. Armed with his trusty paddle, he sets off into the unknown territory to find the Inkwells to make the Multi-purpose Interchangable Inkpen. * Steve - The ferryman who works on the river Styx. His main job is to allow boat rides for 2 gold coins, but he is also a member of the Dead Poet's Society. * Mark - Shop-keeper of the afterlife. He's a somewhat cool guy, but is also a bit shy. He sells items for gold coins. Hank attempts to get a free item for him by using an extremely sad face, but is not completely successful. * Strange Fish - The Strange Fish gives Hank clues about the afterlife and how to progress in his adventures. When fed 2 "gold coins", Hank is allowed to ask the fish 2 questions about his adventure and surroundings. Tropes Used *Convenient Amnesia *Hey Guys *Name That Game *Red Darts *Ride Adventure Like A Mechanical Bull *Trusty Paddle - Trope Namer Category:Adventures Category:Faceofdoomness Adventures Category:Surreal Category:Supernatural Category:MSPAFA Award Nominees